It Takes Three
by donnaann55
Summary: Sequel to Dreaming. Grad school in N.Y. Kurt and Quinn are more than roommates. Eventual threesome.
1. Chapter 1

**It Takes Three**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to Dreaming but it can be read alone.**

**Chapter 1: Alone Again**

Quinn juggled the books in her arms and struggled with the key. "Damn door!" She turned the key and bumped the door with her hip. "Hah! Open Sesame." The ex-cheerleader closed the door behind her, and slid the deadbolt home. There was no such thing as too paranoid in New York. She dropped her keys and books on the hall table, pulled her messenger bag over her head and started down the narrow hallway to her room.

TV chatter alerted the blonde to the fact that her roommate was home. She stopped in the doorway to their rather cluttered living room. "Hey, Kurt. How did your….Woh! Since when do you drink in the middle of the day?" Kurt slumped in the middle of the couch, legs stretched out on the coffee table, a glass of what looked like scotch in his hand. Quinn dropped her messenger bag on the floor and sat on the arm of the couch. "Since when do you drink at all?"

Kurt didn't take his eyes off the TV screen. He waved his glass in the air, sloshing the liquid around carelessly. "Since my boyfriend dumped me."

"Shit!" Quinn slid off the arm of the couch, down onto the cushion beside Kurt. "What happened?"

Kurt took a sip of his drink. "Apparently, although I'm kinda cute, and I give great head… " The design student glanced at his roommate, pain swimming in his eyes. "… I'm just not any fun."

"He said that?" Quinn's voice simmered with rage. No one hurt her baby.

Kurt smiled sadly, and stared into his glass. "Oh, yeah, he said that and quite a bit more." Kurt chugged the rest of the liquor in his glass. "Because I'm so boring, he's been cheating on me for the last month."

"What? He actually said that's it's your fault he cheated on you?"

Kurt laughed and refilled his glass. "Pretty much."

"What a cunt!" Quinn's vocabulary had altered significantly since high school. Four years at UCLA and one term studying law at NYU will do that to a girl. "You know he's trying to shift the blame onto you so that he doesn't have to admit what a douche bag he is, right? You don't actually believe anything that dick said, do you?"

Kurt's hand trembled as he put his glass down. "Well, I have been spending a lot of time on my classes at Parsons…"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do not make me smack you." Quinn took Kurt's hands and made him look at her. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are amazing. You are beautiful. You are talented. You are going to graduate at the top of your class, and your designs will take Paris and Milan by storm. You will be the next Tom Ford, and that little shit will be saying he knew you when."

Kurt tucked a lock of Quinn's hair behind her ear. "You wouldn't be at all biased, would you?"

Quinn pulled Kurt into her arms, and settled his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back with gentle strokes. "Hell, yes, I'm biased! And I'm right! That asshole doesn't deserve you." The blonde stood up, pulling her roommate with her. "O.K. This is what we're doing. We're going out to eat something greasy and fattening to soak up the liquor you've been guzzling, and then we're going dancing."

Kurt stepped around his friend. "No thanks, Quinn. I can't go out. I'm going to my room."

Quinn wrapped an arm around his waist and steered him towards the front door. "Tomorrow you can stay home and wallow in misery. Tonight we're going out." Quinn pushed Kurt out the door and locked it behind them, muttering to herself. "Kinda cute! Fucking moron!"

* * *

><p>Quinn nursed a coke and watched Kurt on the dance floor. Eyes closed, he moved as if the music was coming from somewhere inside his soul. At 11:30 PM, the dance floor was packed. Quinn wasn't the only one watching Kurt. The Parsons student's lithe body was a shimmering beacon, drawing one man after another to his side. Kurt shared the music with each of them, and then slid away and continued alone. One man was more persistent than the others. He followed Kurt as he moved away and tried again.<p>

Quinn sipped her drink. _Come on, Kurt, pick one._ It was getting late and she had an early class tomorrow. Mr. Persistent danced almost on top of Kurt; barely a breath between their bodies. He cupped Kurt's hip, and pulled him back against his chest. Quinn watched, hoping that Kurt wouldn't pull away from this one. The two men danced as one body. Kurt turned, locked his arms around the other man's neck, and smiled.

_Thank God!_ Quinn took out her phone and texted her roommate. Kurt couldn't hear the ringtone, it was lost in the blare of the music, but he felt the vibration and pulled the phone from his pocket. One arm still around Mr. Persistent's neck, Kurt scanned the text. **I'm leaving. Have fun!** Kurt looked over to Quinn, raised the hand holding his phone, and waved.

* * *

><p>The deadbolt slid home with the sound of a mini gunshot in the silent apartment. Quinn's eyes opened and she smiled as she heard Kurt say 'Shhhh!' to the door. The numbers on the digital clock by her bed read 3:14 AM. Quinn rolled onto her side, smiling as she smushed her pillow. <em>Kinda cute, my ass!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Not So Alone**

Kurt sat on his bed, pillows stacked behind his back, listening to Rachel on Skype. They had both graduated from N.Y.A.D.A. last year, and they were still close. The Streisand clone was working in Chicago as understudy to the third lead in a new play. "Just my luck, she's healthy as a horse, so I never get any stage time." The brunette's frustration was very clear on Kurt's screen. "But it's a start and it's great experience." She brushed her hair back over her shoulder and smiled. "So, how's Parsons?"

"Great! We're learning how to translate our sketches into patterns. One of our teachers used to work at Marc Jacobs, so he's a font of information."

"How's what's his name?" Rachel wasn't a fan of Kurt's boyfriend.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him in two weeks." Kurt stared into the laptop. "He dumped me."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Rachel's concern was clear. "You know he's a complete turd, right?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, that's almost exactly what Quinn said."

"The girl may be blonde but she's not dumb." Rachel was worried, but she tried to hide it behind a smile. "You O.K.?"

"I'm getting there. Quinn dragged me out, took me to a gay dance club." Kurt smirked. "That helped quite a bit."

Rachel grinned. "Was he cute?"

"Yeah, he was pretty hot. It was a nice night." Kurt sighed. "But, you know, Rach, I want more than a night."

"I know, hun, don't we all!"

* * *

><p>Kurt poured coffee into a Phantom of the Opera mug, and leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Quinn. His roommate sat at the kitchen table surrounded by law books. She stared at her laptop and groaned.<p>

Kurt sipped his coffee. "That bad?"

Quinn looked up. "This contracts course is going to kill me."

"Contracts?"

"Yeah, how to write contracts so that they're legally binding."

"Sounds like fun."

Quinn rested her elbows on the table, and plopped her chin in her hands, staring at her laptop. "Sooo fun!"

Kurt took his coffee with him, and called over his shoulder as he left the kitchen. "Come find me when you want to take a break."

* * *

><p>Quinn closed her laptop, stood and stretched. She stacked all the books in a neat pile, and walked down the hall to Kurt's room. She rapped on his open door. "I'm taking a break with Letterman and hot chocolate. Want some?"<p>

Kurt took his iPod buds out of his ears, and closed his sketch book. "Sure."

Ten minutes later, they were staked out in front of the TV, sipping hot chocolate, a bowl of popcorn on the couch between them. Letterman's monologue wasn't funny but they weren't paying attention anyway.

"How's contracts?"

"Sucks." Quinn grabbed a handful of popcorn. "How's your design coming along?"

"Slow." Kurt sipped his chocolate. "I just can't seem to get it right." He stared into his drink. "You know, I'm only half way through first term, and I'm starting to freak out. I don't even want to think about finals week!"

"Two people have dropped out all ready." Even Quinn's voice was tired. "There's so much reading, and it just keeps getting worse."

Kurt turned to the blonde. "The first year is the worst, right?"

Quinn leaned her head back against the couch. "God, I hope so!"

Neither one said anything for a while. The TV babbled on but they didn't hear it. They were tired, and stressed, and overwhelmed with work.

"We're 23 now, Quinn, when exactly does our life start?"

The ex-cheerleader snorted. "Who has time for a life? I can't remember the last time I had a date."

"Yeah."

"It's not so bad for you. You can hook up with someone at any gay bar in town."

"What and you can't? You're young and blonde and pretty."

"O.K. you're right, I probably could." Quinn sighed. "I just don't want to. I'm too tired to make nice to strangers, to get dressed up and smile." Quinn put her empty mug down on the coffee table, and sat sideways on the couch, curling her legs under her. "Doesn't mean I like being alone at night, though."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it gets lonely." Kurt moved the popcorn bowl to the coffee table and curled up on the couch facing Quinn. "And who knew you could be exhausted and horny at the same time?"

Quinn laughed. "Yeah! I guess that's what sex being a biological imperative means."

The credits rolled on Letterman, but neither of them noticed. Kurt played with the loose material of his sleep pants, folding tiny pleats. "Quinn, do you remember the games we used to play in high school, before I started dating Blaine?"

Quinn sat up slowly, staring at Kurt. "Yes. I didn't know that you remembered, though."

Kurt nodded. "I remember." He sighed. "We were just kids then."

"Yeah, we were." Quinn turned and propped her legs on the coffee table. "How sad is it that the fooling around we did as teenagers, is still some of the hottest sex I've ever had." The blonde turned her head and glared at her roommate. "And if you tell anyone I said that, I will destroy every Armani tie you own."

Kurt laughed. "Your secret is safe with me." He leaned his head against the back of the couch. "You know how I remember those games?" He stared at nothing, seeing the past. "I remember laughing. I remember it being fun, and easy, and hot."

Quinn nodded, not looking at Kurt, remembering. "Yeah, me too."

Kurt took the remote and hit power. They gathered up the mugs and popcorn bowl, and headed to the kitchen. Kurt rinsed the mugs and handed them to Quinn. She put them in the dishwasher and closed the door. She turned to leave the kitchen, and Kurt put out a hand to stop her. "So?" He ran his thumb along her jaw. "What do you think? Since neither of us has the time or the energy to go out looking for strangers…"

"You don't think it will get weird? You know, mess up our friendship?"

Kurt shrugged. "Why? That's how we became friends in the first place."

"True." Quinn gnawed at her bottom lip. "Just till school isn't so crazy and life calms down a bit?"

"Yeah, till we have time to actually look for boyfriends."

Quinn stuck out her hand and grinned. "Deal."

Kurt shook her hand, and returned the grin. "Deal."

Quinn turned the kitchen light off, and they walked down the hallway to their bedrooms. Quinn stopped at her door. "So, the next time one of us doesn't want to sleep, we'll play a game?"

Kurt smiled down at the blonde, and tugged a lock of her hair. "Yeah."

Quinn smiled. "Fun!" She stepped into her room. "Night, Kurt."

Kurt walked the few steps to his bedroom, smiling. He could certainly use some fun_._ He picked up his sketch book. Now, if he could just get this design right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Yes**

Quinn stepped out of the shower. She shrugged into a robe and slippers, and ran a brush through her hair. Leaning into the mirror, she inspected the dark circles under her eyes, and sighed. The ex-Cheerio walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip, sat at the kitchen table and opened her text book. Two more chapters, with any luck, she could actually be in bed before midnight.

Kurt locked the front door, and threw his keys on the hall table. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and dumped his messenger bag on the couch in the living room. He crossed over to the kitchen. "Hey, you're still up?"

Quinn tapped the text book in front of her. "Last chapter." She looked at her roommate leaning against the doorframe. "You look beat. Late class?"

"No. I was at the library researching a French designer from the 30s." Kurt pushed away from the wall. "I'm going to grab a shower."

* * *

><p>Kurt let the hot water rain over him. He rolled his head in circles, and rotated his shoulders under the water. He could really use a hot tub, or a massage, or both. He turned the water off, and opened the shower door. He dragged his robe on, and wiped the steam away from the mirror. He looked at himself, and groaned. There's only so much that moisturizing could do. He needed to get more sleep.<p>

Kurt passed Quinn's room. Her door was open and her light was still on. Kurt rapped on the door. "I thought you were tired?"

Quinn looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. "I am. For the first time in a week, I actually finished my reading before midnight, and I can't sleep." Quinn bumped her head back against the headboard in frustration. "I keep thinking about all the cases I read, all the things that I don't really understand." She sighed, and started to flip through her magazine again. "I thought I'd veg out for a while."

Kurt looked at Quinn. He noticed how the light from the bedside lamp turned her hair to gold, and how her oversized T-shirt had slipped off one shoulder.

Quinn chuckled, and turned the magazine towards Kurt. "What do you think of…"

Kurt sat on Quinn's bed. He took the magazine and put it on the bedside table. "I think that if you can't sleep, and I can't sleep, then we should **not **sleep together."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Game?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. "Game." He reached over and turned the lamp down. He leaned over Quinn, brushing his lips across her hair. "Say, yes, Quinn."

Green eyes smiled into blue. "Yes. Whatever you want, the answer is yes."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood, untied the belt of his robe, and let it fall to the floor. He pulled the covers off Quinn, and folded them back to the end of the bed. He motioned to her T-shirt, and Quinn sat up and pulled it off. He motioned again, and Quinn laid down. Kurt straddled her, his thighs alongside hers. "Tuck your hands under your pillow, beside your head." Kurt watched as Quinn complied. "Perfect. You can't move them until I say you can."<p>

And just like that, Quinn was 17 again, in Kurt's old room at his parent's house. Her eyes slid shut and she moaned. She already wanted to touch Kurt so badly that she had to clench her hands into fists.

Kurt was surprised at how familiar this felt. It had been years since they'd played these games, but when he touched Quinn like this, he felt as if he was in a time loop. He was shocked at how much he remembered, at how comfortable he felt with Quinn. He didn't think that she would still feel like his.

Kurt placed one hand at the base of Quinn's throat, and slowly moved it down the centre of her torso, sliding sideways to cup her hip. He leaned over and kissed the small indentation under her hip, and then moved his mouth back along the trail he had just traced with his hand. He licked into the hallow at the base of her throat. He ghosted a finger over her bottom lip. Quinn's lips parted on a sigh, and Kurt took her mouth.

Quinn melted into his mouth. She moved her hands to touch him, and Kurt broke the kiss. "Quinn!"

"Kurt, you're killing me here!"

Kurt spoke softly beside her ear. "Do you want me to kiss you, or not?"

Quinn's cheekbones flushed pink. "I really hate you, Hummel!" She moved her hands back under the pillow. Kurt bit into her mouth, forcing her head back. Quinn arched into his body. Kurt slid his legs down, lying flush against Quinn. He sent one hand into her hair, twisting his fingers among the strands; pulling her hair just enough to keep her mouth at exactly the angle he wanted it.

Denied the use of her hands, Quinn used her body. She shifted under Kurt, sealing her body to his. "God, Kurt, you feel so good."

Kurt slid one arm under Quinn's back. He moved his other hand down her side, over her hip, and curled his fingers into her ass. Quinn moaned and thrust her pelvis against his. "Kurt, let me touch you."

"No." He pressed his knee between her thighs, spreading her legs wide. He settled himself between her legs; and kissed and bit his way down her chest, over her ribs, and hips, and navel. He sat back on his knees, and moved his hand over Quinn's pubic hair. His touch was light, so light that he never actually touched her body, just the hair itself. The hair moved against Quinn's skin sending tiny shocks fanning out into her thighs and abdomen. She moaned and turned her head into her pillow. Quinn thrust upwards, needing more. Kurt pressed into her, opening her, rocking his fingers against her clit. He leaned over her, taking little bites along her inner thigh.

Kurt's fingers slid easily along the delicate folds of Quinn's centre, slick with the force of her arousal. She thrust into his hand. "Oh, God! Please, Kurt, Please!"

Kurt sucked on two of his fingers, and slid one into Quinn's anus. Her passage accepted his finger easily. He stroked in and out a few times and then added the second finger. Quinn eyes opened; her lids heavy, her pupils wide, frantic with need. "Kurt!"

Kurt moved his hands faster, pressing harder against her, and stroking deeper into her. Quinn tossed her head on the pillow, and thrust against Kurt's hands. Her thighs trembled, and her back arched. Kurt slid his middle finger against her clit and taped lightly. Quinn came apart in his hands.

Kurt rubbed his palms over Quinn's thighs in soothing circles and waited for her to come back to him. She opened her eyes, her breathing still a little erratic, and smiled.

Kurt grinned down at her. "Now, you can touch me."

Quinn put her hands on Kurt's shoulders and shoved, rolling him over onto his back. She straddled his thighs, and bit into his shoulder. "It's about fucking time!"

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed, and relaxed under his roommate. Quinn licked and bit every inch of skin she could reach. She slid her hands down Kurt's sides, and over his hips. She reached under him, clenching her fingers into his ass. Kurt opened his legs and Quinn knelt between them. She rubbed her face over his abdomen, and sucked the skin along his hip. Supporting herself with one arm on the bed beside Kurt's hip, she moved the other hand along his inner thigh, and under his ass. Quinn lay her cheek on Kurt's thigh, and sucked his cock into her mouth. She circled the crown with her tongue, feeling him lengthen and harden. As Kurt's cock rose, Quinn shifted her head, moving with him. She wrapped one hand around the base of his penis, and pushed her lips down until she felt him at the roof of her mouth. She sucked on the up stroke, and swirled her tongue on the down. She cupped his balls in one hand, rolling them gently.<p>

Kurt moaned softly, and twined his fingers into Quinn's hair.

Quinn sucked two fingers into her mouth, alongside Kurt's cock. She traced behind his balls, and pushed first one and then two into his ass. She'd never done this before, but she assumed that since he did it to her, he must like it himself.

Kurt clenched his fingers in Quinn's hair. "God! Yes!"

Quinn's mouth and fingers moved in tandem, faster. Kurt's hips jerked up, pushing his cock deeper into Quinn's mouth, and he stilled. Quinn pulled off his cock. "Kurt, you can move. I'm not going to break." Quinn sucked Kurt down again, and held her mouth still, letting Kurt fuck her mouth. Kurt thrust into Quinn's mouth, and Quinn thrust her fingers into his ass.

Kurt threw his head back. "Fuck!" He pulled hard on Quinn's hair and came into her mouth. Quinn swirled her tongue over Kurt until he stopped pulsing against her lips.

She pulled away and flopped backwards onto the bed. "God!" Once she got her breath back, Quinn rolled over onto her side, facing Kurt. "Is it just me or was that even better than it was in high school?"

Kurt grabbed her hip and tugged her close. He kissed her, sliding his tongue behind her lips. "Someone's gotten a lot better at blowjobs."

Quinn laughed and snuggled into Kurt. "Yeah, well, I had a little practice at U.C.L.A." Quinn kissed Kurt's chest, and yawned. She turned out the lamp, and slid next to Kurt. "Night, Kurt."

Kurt kissed her shoulder, and turned over, curling around his pillow. "Night, Quinn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: House Guest**

Quinn slammed the front door shut, dropped her messenger bag on the floor, and ran down the hallway. "Kurt! Kurt!" She stopped. "Shit!" She spun around, ran back to the door and shot the deadbolt home. She turned, and sprinted down the hall. "Kurt!" Kurt's bedroom door was open, the room was empty. "Kurt!"

The bathroom door opened, and Kurt walked into his room, a towel around his waist. "Any particular reason you're screaming like a banshee?"

One look at all that pale, perfect, just showered skin, water droplets still clinging in his hair and eyelashes… and Quinn forgot everything. "You're naked."

Kurt looked down. Yep, towel's still there. "No, I'm not."

Quinn walked over to Kurt, slipped her hand under the towel and pulled it off. She tossed it aside, and pushed Kurt back against the wall. Sinking to her knees, she wrapped her fingers around his cock. Her eyes danced as she laughed up at Kurt. "Now you are."

Quinn slid her mouth over Kurt's cock. One hand clenched into his ass. The other rubbed his perineum, and circled his anus.

Kurt closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. His hands fell to Quinn's shoulders, as he played with her hair.

Quinn sucked and licked along the shaft, taking Kurt in until he hit the back of her throat. She moved her tongue along the length and swirled it around the head. Quinn grasped Kurt's hips, and pulled him into her, signaling him to thrust. Kurt tightened one hand in her hair, and fucked her mouth carefully. Quinn moved her hand between Kurt's ass cheeks, stretching his opening. Kurt groaned, and pulsed warmth into her mouth.

Quinn soothed her hands over his ass and flanks. She held him in her mouth, swirling her tongue until his cock was soft against her lips. She dropped kisses along his hips, and rose to her feet.

Kurt pulled her in for a kiss. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Quinn beamed, and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I got my Contract Law paper back."

Kurt gripped her shoulders, and pushed her back a step, so that he could see her face. "And?"

"And, I got an A!"

Kurt grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in circles. "Way to go, Quinn!" He stopped, and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks"

Kurt turned Quinn around, put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her towards the hallway. "Celebration dinner! Go put on something happy."

* * *

><p>Kurt turned his fork in the pasta, careful not to splash any marina sauce on his white shirt. "Sam called today."<p>

"Sam?"

Kurt smirked at his roommate. "Yeah, you remember Sam. The guy with suspiciously blonde hair that you thought would help get you elected prom queen."

"Nice Hummel!" She took a bite of her lasagna. "So, what did he want?"

"He's coming to New York for a few days for job interviews. He asked if he could stay with us."

Quinn put her fork down. "What did you say?"

"I told him that the couch was probably uncomfortable but he was welcome to it." Kurt smiled at Quinn over the top of his wine glass. "Assuming, of course, that he doesn't want to share my bed, or yours."

Quinn stared at Kurt, her mouth open just a touch, her fork suspended in midair. "You didn't say that, did you?"

Kurt laughed. "No, idiot."

The ex-Cheerio started eating again. "Thank God!" Quinn sipped her wine. "When's he coming?"

"Next month. He's got interviews with three companies, which if he's lucky will turn into more interviews. You know, like corporate call-backs. He could be with us for a week or two." Kurt picked up the dessert menu. "Since we're celebrating your legal genius, do you want to share a dessert?"

"Do they have chocolate cake? Not that hot lava mousse stuff, just regular chocolate cake."

"They have something called 'Classic Chocolate Cake'"

"Perfect!" Quinn caught the waiter's eye, and smiled. "Classic Chocolate Cake, two forks."

* * *

><p>Quinn raised a forkful of cake, as if she were making a toast. "Here's to us for surviving mid-terms!"<p>

Kurt tapped her fork with his. "Here's to you for defeating the evils of Contract Law!"

Quinn chased the last bit of icing with her fork. "Would you want Sam to share your bed?"

Kurt snorted. "Like that's a possibility!"

"You never know, look at us."

"Point." Kurt sat back. "Well, I haven't seen Sam in a few years but he was pretty cute." He shrugged. "I could be persuaded. What about you?"

"Things didn't end too well between us, but I always liked Sam."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't kick him out of bed."

Kurt smiled suggestively. "If he gets tired of the couch, we can flip a coin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Game**

Quinn stared into the glass display case at Le Macaron, a French pastry shop. So many flavours; how to choose? "I'll take a dozen, four chocolate, four salted caramel, and four ginger bread." A dozen macarons were more calories than Quinn wanted to think about, but if Kurt were home she wouldn't have to eat all of them herself. Passing Baskin Robbins, Quinn bought a container of Chocolate Peanut Butter ice cream. Tonight she was taking a break from everything. It was Friday, the semester was almost over, exams were approaching like a ten ton truck and Quinn needed a brain vacation.

She put the ice cream in the freezer, and opened the box of macarons. Choosing one, she took a bite; bliss, absolute bliss!

"Quinn, you home?"

"In the kitchen."

Kurt threw his messenger bag on a kitchen chair, and reached into the macaron box Quinn held out to him. "Macarons for dinner?"

"Yep! And ice cream for dessert."

"Uh huh….who are you? And what have you done with Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn sat at the kitchen table and chose a ginger bread macaron from the box. "Quinn Fabray is on vacation until tomorrow. Please leave a message after the beep." She dusted cookie crumbs off her fingers. "I need a break, Kurt. I'm going to call some guys from school. I'm thinking dancing, drinks. Want to join us?"

"Sure. Count me in." Kurt took another macaron, and headed for his room. "I've got time to change, right?"

* * *

><p>Quinn and Kurt stepped out of a cab in front of an Irish Pub about two blocks from N.Y.U. The place was packed with students and the music was deafening. Quinn threaded her way through the crowd looking for her friends. A red head stood up at a corner table and shouted. "Quinn, Quinn!" The ex-cheer leader turned and smiled.<p>

"Kurt this is Janelle, Katherine, and David." Quinn pointed to her roommate. "Everyone this is Kurt, my roommate. He's at Parsons."

Janelle was a brunette with long hair and glasses. Katherine had red hair that was shaved on one side. David's bangs fell into his blue eyes, he was constantly brushing them out of the way. Kurt nodded at them all. "Hey"

Quinn looked at the glasses on the table. "What are you guys drinking?"

Janelle waved her hand at the drinks. "There's a special on Appletinis tonight."

Quinn slid into the empty seat beside Janelle, and nodded at Kurt.

"I've got this one." Kurt looked at the other three. "You guys ready for a second round?"

David stood. "Come on, I'll help you carry everything back."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Kurt's throat was sore from yelling over the music, his head was a little light from three martinis, and he was dancing amid a press of people. Quinn tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to their table. Kurt nodded and they threaded their way through the throng. Janelle and Katherine were talking to two guys that Kurt didn't know. One of them got up to give Quinn his seat. She shook her head. "I'm leaving. See you guys Monday."<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn opened the fridge, and grabbed two bottles of water. She handed one to Kurt, uncapped hers, and drank half of it. "I'm getting out of these clothes, the heels are killing me."<p>

Kurt changed into a T-shirt and sleep pants, and joined Quinn in the living room. She handed Kurt a spoon and they ate ice cream directly out of the container. The ex-Cheerio put her spoon down and curled up in the corner of the couch. "Is this a game night?" Her voice was scratchy after hours of trying to talk over music, but her brain vacation was obviously working because she hadn't been this relaxed in weeks.

Kurt grinned. "Oh, I think so." He stood and gathered up the spoons and ice cream. "Be right back." He put the ice cream in the freezer, and the spoons in the dishwasher. He opened a drawer and took out two small post-it note pads and two pens.

He sat cross legged on the couch, and handed a notepad and pen to Quinn. "We're each going to write five sexual things that we want." Kurt tapped his notepad with his pen. "Anything that we like, anything that we think we might like, anything that…"

"Gets us off?"

"Exactly!"

Quinn nibbled on the end of her pen, thinking. They both scribbled in silence. Kurt finished first. He tore off the five notes and made a small pile on the couch. Quinn read over her list, and nodded to herself. She tore off her five pieces of paper and added them to Kurt's pile. "Now what?"

Kurt shuffled his fingers through the ten small bits of paper, and made two piles; one with Quinn's handwriting, one with his. "Tonight, this little wish list is going to be our guide." He motioned to the pile. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p>Quinn reached into Kurt's pile, and read the first note. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "No way!" She looked over at her roommate. "Do you know how careful I've been not to mess up your hair? I thought you'd be pissed." She waved the note in the air. "And you like fingers in your hair!" She shook her head. "I am never going to understand you, Hummel!"<p>

"That's why we wrote the notes." Kurt smiled and reached towards Quinn's pile.

"Wait." Quinn sifted through her notes, pulled out one, and handed it to Kurt. "You're not the only one with a hair thing."

Kurt read the note, and studied Quinn for a second. He reached over, clenched his fingers into her hair, close to the scalp and pulled. Quinn moaned as her eyes closed. "Mmmmm." Kurt pulled again, and Quinn's body went all puppy soft.

Kurt sat back. "Good to know."

Quinn selected a second note from Kurt's pile. She read it and stared at him. Kurt moved his hands in denial. "I've never done this. I might hate it."

Quinn looked at the note again, **HANDS TIED**. "Oh, I'd love to help you with this one, Kurt." Her smile was all eager anticipation. "All those times when you wouldn't let me touch you, until you said I could…Oh, yeah, we're so trying this one."

"Uh, Oh, scary Quinn." Kurt reached into Quinn's pile. "Dancing?"

"Slow dancing." The ex-cheerleader shrugged. "For me, it's foreplay."

"No problem. I can do that."

Quinn picked up the next note, scanned it, and turned it so that Kurt could read it. **RIMMING**.

Kurt looked at her and started to speak. "It's…"

"I know what it is." Quinn smiled at Kurt. "I've never done it before so I'm going to need some direction."

"It's one of those things, where pretty much anything you do, feels good." Kurt reached into Quinn's pile, read the note, **BITING,** and laughed. He pulled a note out of his pile and showed it to Quinn.

She read it and laughed too. Kurt's note also said, **BITING**. "Great minds think alike. Any particular place?"

"Any place, I guess, neck, chest. You?"

"Shoulders, ass." Quinn pointed to the dwindling pile. "Your turn."

Kurt read, **SPANKING**. He turned the note so his roommate could read it.

Quinn's cheeks burned. She took the note and crumpled it up in her hand. "I had too much to drink tonight, forget that one."

Kurt put a finger under Quinn's chin, and waited till she met his eyes. "We can try anything you want, Quinn. If you don't like it, we'll move on to something else. O.K.?"

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. "O.K."

Only two notes remained, one from each pile. Quinn didn't reach for Kurt's note. She turned over her own. They both read the word, **FUCKING. ** Quinn looked at Kurt. "I wasn't ready for this when we played our games in high school. Now, I want it."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, and turned his own note over in silence. Quin read, **FUCKING**. She looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Oh, good, I thought maybe you didn't want to…" A thought occurred to her, she looked at Kurt considering. "Uh, Kurt…I can't fuck you, at least, not without a trip to the adult store."

Kurt laughed. "It's O.K. Quinn, you don't have to buy a plastic dick; mine works fine."

"Good." Quinn looked down, playing with the notes, and then looked over at Kurt. "I want you inside me. I want to be close that way and we can do it anyway way you want …the way you're used to I mean."

Kurt wasn't expecting that offer. "You sure?"

"No, but…" Quinn looked away from Kurt, nervous and embarrassed to be talking about this. Then she met Kurt's eyes, still a little shy. "Your fingers feel good, so I'd like to try it."

Kurt stood, and pulled Quinn to her feet. "Game on?"

Quinn almost vibrated with anticipation, smiling at Kurt. "Game on."

* * *

><p>Hands clasped, bodies close, they smiled at each other as they walked to Kurt's room. They both felt it; déjà vu.<p>

Quinn stepped into Kurt's room, and he closed the door behind her. He turned on the lamp by his bed, and played with his iPod. Something soft and slow that Quinn didn't recognize filled the room. Kurt held his arms out in the classic waltz position, and Quinn laughed as she moved into them. "I haven't danced this way since I was a little girl, at a wedding with my father."

Kurt pulled Quinn close. He molded their bodies together in one long line from shoulder to thigh, and then he bent her backwards over his arm. "I'm not your father." Kurt leaned over her, nuzzled into her neck, bit her shoulder, and then pulled her upright again.

Quinn looked at him, dazed. "Shit! That's hot!"

Kurt laughed, and pulled her back into his arms. They abandoned the waltz position, and held each other close, drifting with the music. When the song ended and silence filled the room, they undressed each other. Naked, Quinn pressed herself along Kurt's body, raised her arms and ran her fingers through his hair. "God! I've wanted to do this forever, but I thought you'd kill me."

Kurt dropped his head to rest on top of Quinn's. Eyes closed, he purred in satisfaction as her hands played against his scalp. Moving one hand down Kurt's back, Quinn stood on her toes, licking his nipple till it peaked, and then nipped it. Kurt threaded his fingers into Quinn's hair, clenched his hand into a fist, and pulled her head down. "Good. Do that again. Harder."

Quinn looked up at Kurt, her breath coming faster. "Yes. You too." As Quinn bit down on Kurt's nipple, he pulled on her hair, and they both moaned. Quinn dropped bites across Kurt's skin. He walked her backwards till she bumped into his bed. The ex-cheerleader let herself fall back onto the bed, and Kurt followed her down. He ran his hand down her side, and turned her over. He traced her shoulders, trailed his hands down her spine, and cupped her hips. He stroked her ass, and smacked her lightly. Quinn pushed her butt higher, asking for more. Kurt continued the smacks, increasing the pressure. He whispered into her ear. "Your ass is turning red."

Quinn turned onto her back and smiled up at him. "I like it."

Kurt smiled back. "Noted."

Quinn sat up. "Your turn." Kurt lay on his stomach and Quinn settled between his legs. She stroked over his ass; kisses, licks and nibbles. She ran a finger over the crease between his butt cheeks, and spread them apart. Quinn paused, trying to decide how to start. She licked one line, from just behind his balls, back and over his hole. Kurt sighed and sank into the mattress. Encouraged, Quinn licked over the hole again; around it, over it. She sucked, and Kurt pushed against her mouth. "Yes, more!"

Quinn put her hands under Kurt's hips and pulled him higher, she licked over his hole, and darted her tongue inside. Kurt's hands clenched in the sheets. "Yes. Like that. Again."

The blonde was more than happy to oblige. In their games Kurt had always been in charge. She'd fallen apart under his hands. Now, the tables were turned and Quinn loved it. Seeing him writhe against the sheets under her hands was fucking awesome! Quinn thrust her tongue into Kurt, over and over. She was so lost in his excitement, in the feel of him, that she didn't hear the first time Kurt said 'stop'.

"Quinn, stop." This time she heard him, and backed away. Kurt turned over.

Quinn looked at him, worried. "Not good?"

"Oh, it's good." Kurt motioned to his cock, and Quinn could see that yes, he had enjoyed it. "But I don't want to finish like this, not tonight." Kurt leaned over to his bedside table, and reached into the drawer. He grabbed lube, and a condom. "Come here." He settled Quinn on her side, curled against him, her back against his chest. He flipped the lube open, and slicked his fingers. He spread Quinn's ass cheeks open, and slid one finger into her. Quinn pushed back against him. Kurt slid a second finger in. This much they'd done before, and Quinn accepted him easily. Kurt stroked in and out, pushing deeper than he had previously. Quinn moved with him, relaxed. Kurt added a third finger, and Quinn gasped. Kurt lowered his head, kissed along her shoulder, and nipped at her skin. "O.K.?"

"Yes, I'm good." Quinn's voice was soft, hesitant. She was listening to her body.

Kurt moved his fingers; slow, deep. He prepared her body for his. Quinn moaned and pushed back against his fingers. Kurt pulled away, opened the condom packet and rolled the condom on. He added more lube, and pressed the head of his cock to Quinn's anus. He put a hand on her hip, and spoke softly. "Move back against me, Quinn. Slowly."

Quinn moved hesitantly; she'd never felt anything like this before. Kurt was hard and hot inside her. God, he was inside her! It was intense, but it didn't hurt. Oh! My! God! I can't believe I'm doing this!

Kurt wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist, nudged her leg forward with his knee. "Still good?"

Quinn nodded, her hair falling into her face. Kurt started to move; shallow, slow thrusts at first. He felt Quinn open around his cock. He thrust deeper, harder, faster. Quinn's body became an extension of his. She moved with him. She gasped out little sounds, and started to breathe high and fast, panting.

Kurt wasn't going to last long; it had been too long since he'd done this. He reached between Quinn's legs, slid his fingers against her core. He rubbed along the side of her clit. "Kurt! God! Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Kurt tossed the condom into his waste basket, and flopped back onto the bed. Quinn rolled on top of him, throwing a leg over his body. Kurt played with her hair. He waited for Quinn to say something, and when she didn't, he just had to ask. "Quinn? Talk to me, did you like it? Hate it?"<p>

Quinn sat up. She traced Kurt's hip with her fingers. "How do I explain it? It's like fucking with a capital F!"

"What?"

"It was just more, more everything. You felt so hard; so hard, so deep inside me. I've never felt so taken." Green eyes twinkled into blue. "You know, fucked with a capital F!"

Kurt laughed, and pulled her back down. "Good, I'm glad."

* * *

><p>They snuggled together in silence for awhile. "Quinn, your list of sex wishes. You didn't say anything about your breasts?"<p>

Quinn moved her head back so that she could see Kurt. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I've been listening to straight guys rant about women's breasts for years. I expected them to be on your sex wish list."

"Straight guys, please! Yeah, they like breasts, doesn't mean they know what to do with them. Don't get me started!" Quinn tucked her head under Kurt's chin. "I'm more of an ass girl, anyway."

Kurt laughed. "Works for me." He reached over to turn out his bed side lamp.

Quinn cuddled into her pillow. "Oh, shit! Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Quinn sat up and stared at Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt had no idea what she was talking about.

"I forgot, I was supposed to tie your hands."

Kurt laughed, and curled around Quinn, spooning her. "Don't worry about it, Quinn. We can try that next time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sam**

His mouth full of pins, Kurt wrestled silk around a mannequin. His back pocket vibrated, and holding the silk with one hand, Kurt slid his phone out of his pocket, and hit the message icon.

**JUST LANDED AT LA GUARDIA**

**GRAB A CAB. MEET U AT MY PLACE.**

Kurt hit send and checked his watch. Between waiting for luggage, and New York traffic, he figured it would take Sam at least an hour to get to his apartment. If he could just get this silk to hang right, he would make it home before Sam got there.

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his watch as he skirted a skate boarding teenager, and a mother pushing a stroller. Damn subway! The faster way, right! Kurt turned the corner, and saw Sam sitting on his duffle bag in front of his apartment building. He started to run. "I'm so sorry, have you been waiting long?<p>

Sam stood, smiling. "Not even five minutes."

Kurt reached Sam, and pulled him in to a hug. "Still fond of the lemon juice, I see."

Sam shoved Kurt's shoulder. "Dude, I just got here. Give me a break." He picked up his duffle bag and waited as Kurt keyed a code into the lobby door.

Kurt held the door for Sam and his luggage. "How was your flight?"

Sam followed Kurt, as they started up the stairs to Kurt's apartment. "I hate traveling! Going through security is a pain in the ass. Take off your belt, your jacket, your shoes…any day now they're going to make us strip!"

Kurt laughed. "Now that would make travel fun!"

Sam snorted. "Perv!"

Kurt unlocked his apartment door, and ushered Sam in. "Mi casa es su casa." Kurt led Sam into the living room. "The living room; AKA your bedroom."

Sam put his bag down against the wall, and looked around. "Thanks, Kurt."

"I don't know how comfortable the couch is going to be. I can borrow an air mattress if you want?"

"No, this will be fine." Sam followed Kurt into the kitchen. "I really appreciate this. Until I get a job, I'm still a starving student."

"Yeah, I know how that goes. Quinn and I can only afford this place because our parents are helping out. What we make in the summer isn't enough."

Kurt opened the fridge. "Coke? Beer?

Sam sat at the kitchen table. "Beer's fine."

Kurt grabbed a coke for himself; and a beer for Sam. He sat across the table from Sam. "Do you hear any Lima news?"

Sam shrugged. "I see Finn, Puck when he's in town. Everyone's in grad school, or working. Mostly, it's SMS and Skype. You?"

Kurt nodded. "The same; Rachel and I try to Skype once a week. I hear from Mercedes every couple of months or so. I see Finn and Puck whenever I'm home."

"What about Santana and Britt?"

"They're still in California. Quinn saw them quite a bit when she was at U.C.L.A. Britt's a primary teacher and San's in law school."

"You know, I just realized, except for San and Britt, none of us are in relationships." Sam took a swig of beer. "Personally, I blame Glee Club."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, it's all Mr. Schue's fault."

* * *

><p>Quinn squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and forced herself to put her key in the door. She hadn't seen Sam since McKinley<em>. <em>She probably owed him an apology. God, this sucked! Closing the door behind her, she heard Kurt and Sam laughing in the kitchen. She dropped her messenger bag on the couch, noticing Sam's duffle bag on the floor. O.K. Quinn, he's here, deal with it!

Sam stood, and smiled at Quinn, as she entered the kitchen. Quinn felt the tension in her body slide away. "Hey, Sam."

"Quinn" Sam stepped forward. They move into a quick hug. "It's been awhile."

Quinn sat, and took a sip of Kurt's coke. "How are you?"

"Good. Psyched and nervous about the interviews, but good." Sam glanced at Kurt and then back to Quinn. "Kurt said there was no problem with me staying here, but, are you O.K. with it?"

Quinn's eyes checked with Kurt, he was smiling encouragingly. "I know it was years ago, but I still feel guilty. I have to apologize for cheating with Finn. I'm sorry Sam."

Sam looked down at his beer bottle, surprised at the apology. "The way I remember it, we were both a little messed up. I was dating the head cheerleader, you were dating the quarterback." Sam leaned towards Quinn, and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam."

Quinn laughed in relief, and shook his hand. "Quinn" She sat back in her chair. "So, we're good?"

Sam nodded. "We're good."

Kurt smiled at both of them. "What do you guys want to do about dinner?"

* * *

><p>Sam punched the pillow behind his head, and stretched. He reviewed everything he knew about the company he was intervewing with tomorrow. He prepared himself for the obvious interview questions, trying to decide which answers would get him the job. He turned over. Stop obsessing. Get some sleep. He forced his mind away from the interview, willing himself to think of something else, anything else.<p>

Earlier, on his way to the washroom, he had seen Kurt and Quinn standing in the hallway outside Quinn's bedroom door. Quinn's hand was on her doorknob, as she paused, looking at Kurt. He shook his head. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She opened her bedroom door, and Kurt turned away. That was odd, wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stress **

Sam loosened his tie, and opened the top button on his shirt. Interviews suck! He replayed the last three hours, while he changed into jeans and a T-shirt. Three hours of trying to say the right thing. He had a tension headache, and he was starving.

Quinn looked up from her laptop when Sam walked into the kitchen. "Hey, how did it go?"

"I don't know." Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge, and joined Quinn at the table. "Everyone was very friendly, very polite. I couldn't read them, at all. I have no idea what they really thought." He took a long swig of his beer, and flopped back in his chair. "Well, one down, two more to go." He looked over at Quinn. "How's it going with you?"

"I'm freaking out." Quinn grimaced. "You'd think after all these years in school, I'd have learned to handle exam periods better but no, I still stress out."

"When the pressure gets to me, I run. What's your coping mechanism of choice?"

"Bubble baths."

Sam laughed. Quinn went back to studying, and Sam studied her. Even with all the end of term stress, Quinn seemed more relaxed than she ever had at McKinley. She wasn't constantly fighting for approval from others anymore. This more self-confident Quinn was easy to be around, and even more attractive. Sam wondered what would have happened between them in high school if they hadn't wasted all their energy trying to be popular.

Quinn closed her laptop, and piled her books to one side of the table. "I'm cooking tonight. Want to help?"

"Sure, what can I do?"

Quinn set Sam up with onions, peppers, a knife and a cutting board. As she filled a saucepan with water, and got the pasta, she glanced over at Sam. He really was a nice guy. Why did she cheat on him, again? Oh, right, Prom Queen. How pathetic was that!

She poured oil into a frying pan. Sam held the cutting board for Quinn, while she scraped the chopped vegetables into the pan. They were standing very close together, their shoulders touching. Quinn looked up at Sam, and their eyes locked. Awareness hovered in the air, and then it was gone. Sam smiled. "Team work."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his messenger bag off and started to throw it on the couch, when he remembered that he shouldn't do that anymore. Not now, when the couch doubled as Sam's bed. He carried the bag with him, to the kitchen, where he could hear Sam and Quinn talking.<p>

"What's for dinner?"

Quinn turned from the sink, where she was rinsing pasta. "Hi! Bruschetta and fusilli with marinara sauce."

Sam stood at the stove, stirring the sauce. "Hey, Kurt."

"Sam" Kurt looked at the food preparations. "What can I do?"

Quinn transfered the pasta to a large bowl. "You can set the table."

Talk flowed easily between them over dinner; exams, interviews, end of term madness. They were comfortable with each other. They teased each other, and interrupted each other, talking over each other, laughing. After dinner, Kurt grabbed the wine, and they moved to the couch in the living room. They finished the bottle, while watching repeats of the Big Bang Theory.

Quinn put her empty wine glass down on the coffee table. She curled her legs up under her, and leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder the way she always did when they watched TV together. The show cut to a commercial, and Sam turned to the other two, smiling. Kurt looked over at Sam, still laughing at one of Sheldon's lines. His eyes were glowing, his smile open; more relaxed than Sam had ever seen him. Were Kurt's eyes always this beautiful? Sam turned back to the TV. He wasn't aware of moving but, obviously, he did because when the next commercial started his arm was around Kurt's shoulders, and his fingers brushed the edges of Quinn's hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam was stretching his legs out, getting ready for a run, when Kurt came out of his bed room. "Hey."<p>

Kurt took in the stretches, and work-out clothes. "Going for a run?"

"Yeah. You run?"

Kurt leaned against the wall, and yawned. "Used to"

"Come with me."

"Sam, I'm not even awake yet."

"It's better that way. Go on. Get your stuff. I'll wait for you." Sam pushed Kurt back towards his room. "Come on, dude. I hate running alone."

"O.K. fine, but you owe me."

They followed a route that was all quiet side streets; a circuit that took 45 minutes to complete. Kurt hadn't run in a while so Sam kept the pace moderate. By the time they trudged up the stairs to the apartment, they were both sweating. Kurt took two bottles of water from the fridge, and handed one to Sam. He leaned back against the fridge, as Sam flopped onto a kitchen chair.

Kurt finished half his bottle in one long gulp, and brushed damp hair out of his eyes. "I'm out of practice."

"But you feel good, right?"

"My hair's a mess, I'm sweaty, and my legs are killing me." Kurt grinned at Sam. "But yeah, I feel good."

Kurt raised his arm, tipping his head back to finish the water. The hem of his shirt slid up, revealing pale skin above his running shorts. Kurt was always dressed, most of the time covered in layers, every button done. It was only a few inches, but this was naked Kurt skin, and Sam couldn't pull his eyes away.

Kurt threw the empty bottle in the recycling bin. "Do you want to shower first?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead. I've gotta do some crunches."

"And that is why I'm never going to have abs like yours." Kurt sighed, and walked out of the kitchen.

Sam finished his water. The patch of skin that Kurt had inadvertently flashed, ran on replay in his mind. What the hell?

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped on Quinn's open door. She was reading in bed. "Can I interrupt you?"<p>

Quinn threw her book aside. "Please!"

Kurt sat on Quinn's bed. He spoke softly, almost whispering. Sam was in bed in the living room, but Kurt wanted to be sure that he didn't hear. "Am I wrong, or were you and Sam having a moment in the kitchen yesterday?"

"You saw that?"

"Yep."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, that was weird. It was almost like…."

"You wanted each other."

"Yeah."

Kurt looked away from Quinn, thinking. "Did you notice last night while we were watching TV Sam…?"

Quinn broke in before Kurt could finish. "Put his arm around you."

"Yes!" He looked at Quinn. "That's weird, right? I mean I know we're older now, and gay's gone mainstream but straight guys don't usually put their arms around me."

"You want to know something else? When his arm was around you, his fingers were in my hair."

Kurt looked down at his hands. "We went running this morning." Kurt glanced at Quinn quickly. "I think he was checking me out."

They sat silent for a while, staring at each other, wondering. Quinn took Kurt's hand. "Do you think he likes both of us?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Maybe**

Sam raised the beer to his lips and swallowed, but he didn't taste anything. He'd been sitting in a sports bar for the last hour and a half. He was preoccupied; drinking heedlessly. His mind was total chaos. His second interview might have gone well, but Sam couldn't remember much about it. He had sat through the whole thing on auto-pilot. He wasn't freaking out about the interview. He was freaking out about Kurt. Well, not Kurt, but his reaction to Kurt. What the hell was wrong with him? Since when were guys on his radar? Since when did he notice a guy's eyes or wonder what his skin tasted like? Shit!

He had always liked Kurt. Sam had always appreciated Kurt's take charge attitude, and snarky sense of humour. Yeah, he had always liked the guy; liked him, not wanted him. Big difference. Sam didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew want when he felt it. He wanted Quinn. He liked her before, he liked her still. No big deal. But wanting Kurt; that was new. He didn't know what to do with these feelings.

That's where his mind got stuck. He literally didn't know what to do. He could ignore it; maybe. Ignore those eyes, ignore that laugh, ignore the way he tilted his head, and shook the hair out of his eyes, ignore those long, long legs, that ass….no, he couldn't ignore Kurt. Last night the three of them had watched American Idol. Somehow, he had found his arm around Kurt, again. Kurt had cuddled into his side, and Quinn had lain down beside them, her head in Kurt's lap. By the time Letterman came on, Sam's head was resting on top of Kurt's and his fingers were twined around Quinn's. How fucked up was that? No one had said a thing; they had all pretended that three people curled around each other, was perfectly normal.

And that's another thing, what the hell was going on between Kurt and Quinn? After dinner one night, as Quinn passed behind Kurt's chair, she had run her fingers through his hair. He had closed his eyes and purred. Actually, fucking purred. Just remembering that sound, made Sam's cock twitch. God! This was so messed up!

Sam raised the beer bottle again, only to find it empty. He could walk away from this. He only had one interview left. He could stay at a hotel. No. Not happening! Sam slammed some cash down on the table and walked out of the bar. He was going back to Kurt and Quinn's. He didn't know what was happening, or what was going to happen. Whatever it was, Sam wanted it.

Decision made, Sam felt better. He strode through the crowded New York streets, noticing nothing and no one, mind focused on only one thing. Home, he had to get home. Home to Kurt and Quinn. There were only two people in Sam's world, and he needed to see them the way he needed to breathe.

* * *

><p>Of course, when he got back to the apartment, anticipation making him want to jump out of his skin, no one was home. Sam felt a little strange being in the apartment without Kurt and Quinn. He set up his laptop in Quinn's place at the kitchen table. He checked his email, and did some research on the next company that he was interviewing with.<p>

The front door slammed, and Sam looked up from his laptop. Quinn walked into the kitchen, and went straight to the freezer. She took out a container of ice cream, got a spoon, and dropped into a chair at the table. "Hey, Sam."

"Bad day?"

"Bad exam. It's worth 60% of my final grade, and I think I blew it."

Sam winced in sympathy.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah." She took a bite of ice cream, and slid the spoon out of her mouth. "Sorry, Sam do you want some?"

Sam didn't hear the question. He was staring at her lips.

"Sam?" Quinn held the ice cream up. "Want some?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

Quinn ate in silence for a few minutes, lost in thought. "Ice cream can only do so much." She put the container back in the freezer, her spoon in the dishwasher. "I need a bubble bath."

"Stress relief?"

"Big time!"

Sam tried to concentrate on the corporate information on his screen, but all he really saw was Quinn covered in bubbles. He was so screwed!

* * *

><p>When Kurt came home, Sam was on the couch watching TV. "Hey, how was your interview?"<p>

"I think it went O.K. What about you? How's your design project?"

Kurt dropped his messenger bag beside the couch, and flopped down beside Sam. "I didn't think it was going to be so hard to translate the image in my mind to the real world." Kurt sighed. "But apparently it is." Kurt looked around. "Where's Quinn?"

"Bubble bath."

"Ohhh, the exam didn't go well?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope!"

Kurt leaned his head against the back of the couch. The news programme went to commercial, and Kurt turned his head on the couch. "What do you think? Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

Kurt reached to the end of the couch to pick up the portable phone. Sam didn't hear a word Kurt said into the phone, because his eyes were mapping Kurt's back, and hips, and ass. Kurt dropped the phone back into its base, and sat back beside Sam. "Done."

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

Kurt looked at the blonde beside him. "Sure"

"What's the deal with you and Quinn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most of the time you're just friends. I mean, the way you talk to each other, your body language; it reads friend. But sometimes she touches you like a lover."

Kurt looked away, stared at the TV, and finally glanced back at Sam. "You saw that, huh?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah"

Kurt looked at Sam, held his eyes. "Yes."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Yes?"

Kurt smiled at Sam's confusion. "Yes."

"Really? I thought I was just imaging things."

"I'm surprised you picked up on it, but no, you're not imaging anything." Kurt lifted his hands, and dropped them back into his lap. His eyes scanned the room, while his mind searched for the right words. "I'm still gay, but I make an exception for Quinn. We have a history. It's hard to explain."

Sam stared at Kurt. "Wow! Wasn't expecting that."

Kurt smiled ruefully. "Yeah, neither was I."

"Are you guys together?"

"No. We're not a couple. We're not exclusive." Kurt shook his head. "I told you, it's hard to explain."

Sam looked away from Kurt. He started to speak, and stopped. He glanced at the TV, and then at Kurt. He opened his mouth, and closed it. Kurt watched him, becoming concerned. Sam shifted nervously. Kurt touched his arm. "Sam, what is it?"

Sam met Kurt's eyes. He took Kurt's hand, twining their fingers together. Sam hesitated, he didn't know the right words, so he borrowed Kurt's. "I'm still straight, and I can't explain it, but I'd like to make an exception for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: First Time**

Kurt didn't say anything. He couldn't. His eyes got huge, as his fuzzy brain slowly deciphered Sam's words.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Sam tugged Kurt's hand. "Uh, Kurt?"

Kurt blinked, and stood up. He picked up the phone, his eyes never leaving Sam. He pressed the number that opened the building's door for the pizza delivery guy. He walked over to the front door of the apartment, opened it, and took out his wallet. He waited for the delivery guy, paid him, took the pizza box, and closed the front door. Kurt carried the pizza over to the living room, and put it on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch, beside Sam. "Say that again."

Sam took Kurt's hand, turned it over, and kissed his wrist. He glided his fingers over Kurt's jaw, shifted closer, and pressed his lips against Kurt's. The kiss wasn't a demand; it was a question and a plea.

Kurt's body didn't have to think. His brain danced in shock, but his body answered without hesitation. Kurt opened his mouth and licked into Sam. He pushed Sam back into the couch and leaned over him. Their tongues explored. Sam's hand rose, hesitating for just an instant before gliding down Kurt's back, and locking around his hip. Kurt nipped Sam's bottom lip. Sam moaned into Kurt's mouth. Kurt straddled the blonde, his thighs bracketing Sam's hips. He thrust his pelvis against Sam, and Sam pressed up into Kurt. Even through the two layers of denim between them, Kurt could feel Sam's cock hard against his own. He groaned and ground down against Sam. God! He'd missed this. He slid a hand under Sam's neck holding him closer, deepening the kiss, and dry humped the blonde beneath him.

Sam pushed up into Kurt, thrusting against him, moving with him. This was new for Sam. Words exploded in his mind; God! Yes! More! Sam didn't know exactly what more meant or how to get it, but Kurt did. Kurt broke the kiss, moved his head back, and looked at his friend. Arousal was painted over Sam's face; his cheeks were flushed, his lips glistening, his eyes dark with need. Kurt read the want in them. "Tonight?"

"Yes." Sam's pulled Kurt back into another kiss, and whispered into his mouth. "Yes. Please."

Kurt bit into Sam's mouth. The kiss became hot and messy; tongues, and teeth, and lips. Kurt gentled the kiss by degrees and finally pulled away. He moved off of Sam, and stood. "Later, my room?"

Sam nodded. "Yes!"

Kurt smiled, a promise in his eyes. "I'm going to tell Quinn the pizza's here."

Sam watched Kurt walk out of the room. He wanted to chase after the other man, shove him into his bedroom, and lock the door, but he forced his body to calm down. He had to remind himself that he was not 17 anymore. He could wait. Right?

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped on the bathroom door. "Quinn?"<p>

"Come in."

Kurt stepped over discarded fashion magazines, and sat on the side of the tub. "Bubble therapy working?"

Quinn sighed. "If I flunk out of law school, I can always get a Bachelor of Education."

"You're not going to flunk out of law school." Kurt dipped one hand in the water and splashed Quinn. "Sam and I ordered pizza."

"K. I'll get out." Kurt didn't move, and Quinn knew there was something else. "What?"

Kurt looked at Quinn, holding her eyes. "Sam's coming to my room tonight." He played with a strand of Quinn's hair.

"Really? So you were right?"

"Yes, he wants me, but I know he wants you too. Do you want to join us?"

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, and then she smiled. "And this is why I love you." She took Kurt's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Thanks for thinking of me, Kurt." She leaned back in the tub, resting her head on the rim. "But not this time, you haven't been with a guy in a while, and Sam's never been with one. You two should be on your own this time. When you're ready and if Sam's comfortable with it, then yes, definitely." She tilted her head, and considered Kurt. "Unless you want to be exclusive with Sam?"

Kurt didn't even hesitate. "No." He took Quinn's hand in his. "I'd miss you." He brushed her nipples gently with his fingertips, and then traced her lips. "I don't think Sam would want that either. I see how he looks at you."

Quinn moved forward and pulled Kurt to her, kissing him softly. "Have fun tonight."

Kurt fisted his hand in her hair, and pulled. Quinn's eyes closed and she melted into Kurt with a sigh. Kurt nipped her bottom lip and pulled away. "Get some clothes on, pizza's getting cold."

* * *

><p>They ate dinner in front of the TV, sitting on the floor around the coffee table. Sam wanted to watch a baseball game but Kurt and Quinn vetoed that. "I'm never going to get to watch sports when you two are around, am I?"<p>

Quinn laughed. "Nope."

"Just be happy we're not making you watch Project Runway." Kurt bit off a trail of cheese that hung from his pizza slice, and grinned at Sam.

They settled on Modern Family, and then proceeded to talk through most of it. They shared the horrors of their day; Quinn's botched torts exam, Kurt's issues with his design project, and Sam's ongoing hunt for work. They laughed, and teased each other, and suddenly their problems didn't seem so bad. They cleaned up the dinner debris, and piled onto the couch. Kurt put an arm around Sam. Sam snuggled into Kurt's shoulder. Quinn lay on Kurt's other side, her head on his thighs. Kurt rested his head on top of Sam's, and stoked a hand through Quinn's hair. They watched How I Met Your Mother and Whitney, and then Quinn uncurled herself, and sat up. She kissed Kurt, and then leaned over and kissed Sam too. "Night guys."

A double chorus of "Night Quinn" followed her out of the room.

Sam and Kurt looked at each other. In the next heartbeat, Sam was on his back and Kurt was pressing him down into the couch, mouths locked together. Kurt ran a hand down Sam's side, and grabbed his ass. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt, molding himself to Kurt's body. Kurt pried himself away from Sam, and stood. "You're wearing too many clothes." He clasped Sam's hand, and pulled him to his feet.

* * *

><p>It was a small apartment, so it didn't take long to walk out of the living room and down the hall to Kurt's room. Just long enough for Sam to get nervous. By the time Kurt closed his bedroom door, Sam was rattled. "Uh, Kurt. I don't really know how…"<p>

"Sam." Kurt pulled the blonde close and swept his fingers down over his friend's eyes. "Close your eyes. It's not complicated. Just do whatever feels good to you. There's no right or wrong way to do this. Whatever feels right; is right." Kurt moved his hand to the hem of Sam's T-shirt, and pulled it up over the other man's head. "If you don't like something, tell me, and we'll do something else."

"I'm not worried you'll do something I don't like, I'm worried that I don't know enough to make this good for you."

Kurt tilted Sam's head, licked down the side of his neck, and trailed kisses along his shoulder. "Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem." Kurt stepped back, unbuttoned his shirt, threw it aside, and pulled Sam back into his arms. He pushed his hand into Sam's hair, and pulled his head back. He started at the base of Sam's throat, and sucked and nipped his way across the blonde's chest. He licked a nipple, and blew on it. His lips worried at Sam's nipple until it hardened into a peak. Kurt took the nub between his teeth, and bit down, increasing the pressure to just this side of pain.

"Shit!" Sam hissed.

Kurt lifted his head, and looked into Sam's eyes. They were bright with excitement and arousal.

Sam dragged Kurt's head back to his chest. "God! Do that again. Please, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled, and treated the other nipple to the same almost pain. Kurt held Sam's hips and worked his mouth down Sam's abs. He undid Sam's belt and jeans, and pushed them down. Kurt nuzzled into Sam's pubic hair, and moved one hand up Sam's inner thigh, palming his balls. Sam gasped, and held onto Kurt's shoulders for support. Kurt moved his face back and forth over Sam's cock, feeling the silken skin across his cheek. The blonde's fingers dug into Kurt's shoulders. Kurt wrapped one hand around the base of Sam's cock, and slid his mouth down the blonde's shaft.

Sam moaned, his eyes closed. Kurt knew that he would find finger shaped bruises on his shoulders in the morning, and he was perfectly fine with that. Kurt ran his tongue across the head, and swirled it around the shaft. He sucked, and licked, and listened to Sam's body; to the tremors and sighs. Kurt molded his hands to Sam's ass, ran his fingers down the crease, and pressed against his anus. Sam jerked and spilled into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt slid up Sam's body, and thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth, letting him taste himself on Kurt's tongue. Kurt pulled away from Sam. "Still too many clothes."

"Yeah." Sam unbuckled Kurt's belt. They helped each other out of their clothes. Kurt lay on the bed, and tugged Sam close. Sam traced Kurt's shoulders, arms and chest with fingers that trembled. He spread his fingers wide over Kurt's abdomen and hips. He looked up at Kurt. "You haven't finished yet."

Kurt ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "And what would you like to do about that?"

Sam reached out and stroked Kurt's length tentatively. He curled his fingers into a fist, and pumped Kurt's cock.

Kurt spoke softly. "Yes. Yes, Sam." He thrust his hips up. Sam sucked the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, and then slid his lips down Kurt's shaft. He learned Kurt with his tongue, and lips and mouth, and then pulled off.

"Kurt, can you…I've been thinking…" Sam looked at Kurt through his eyelashes, his smile a little shy. "I want you to fuck me….I mean, if you want to."

Kurt rolled Sam onto his back, and covered him. He pressed delicate kisses onto Sam's cheek, and jaw, and down his neck. "Oh, I want to!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Boys**

Kurt's been hard for what feels like forever but Sam's never done this before, so Kurt and his cock are going to have to define patience. He pulled away from the blonde, and sat on the side of the bed. Opening his bedside table, he took out a condom and lube. He tucked the supplies under a pillow and straddled Sam. Kurt leaned over the blonde, and ran both hands over the other man from shoulder to hip. He traced his ribs, and tweaked his nipples. His mouth followed the trail of his hands, lower and lower until he sucked at Sam's hips, and licked into the hallow beneath them.

Sam sighed and shifted under Kurt. "Kurt you're too far away. I can't touch you."

Kurt looked up at the blonde. "Miss me?"

"Yes." Sam reached out and touched Kurt's shoulder. "I feel all alone up here."

Kurt moved back up Sam's body, and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "We can't have that." Kurt straddled Sam again, but this time, Kurt turned upside down; his ass over Sam's chest, his face over Sam's cock. Kurt looked over his shoulder, back at Sam. "Better?"

"God, yes!" Sam hands moved up Kurt's thighs, and glided over his ass. He slipped one hand between Kurt's legs, and stroked the other man's cock.

Kurt coated his fingers with lube. One hand wrapped around Sam's cock, Kurt teased the puckered skin around Sam's anus with the other. While sliding his thumb across the head of Sam's cock, he slipped two fingers into the blonde's entrance. He stroked in and out of Sam, deeper; stretching him.

Sam gripped Kurt's ass, arched his back and groaned. He never expected to feel anything like this. Kurt was inside him, and that was just fucking HOT!

His lips slid over Sam's cock, as Kurt inserted three fingers.

"Fuck!" Now Sam felt the stretch. just when he thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Kurt did something with his fingers. Sam's body tried to jump off the bed. "What the fuck?" Kurt finger fucked Sam, brushing the sensitive tissue on each stroke.

Sam tossed his head on the pillow, and moved against Kurt's fingers. "Jesus Christ, Kurt!"

Kurt twisted off Sam. "Kurt! God don't stop."

Reaching under the pillow, Kurt found the condom packet and tore it open. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not stopping." He rolled the condom on, and lubed up. He placed his hands on the back of Sam's thighs, and pushed the blonde's legs up and back. He lined up and pushed into Sam slowly, watching the other man's face.

Sam's eyes were wild, his breath coming in laboured pants. His fingers clamped around Kurt's upper arms. Sam stared directly at Kurt but his focus was inward. Everything in him stopped, as he felt Kurt's invasion. His body sent him reports, nerves jumping in shock, as Kurt moved inexorably deeper. Sensation overload! Sam couldn't interpret it all fast enough. Pleasure? Pressure? God! So full!

Kurt buried himself inside Sam, and waited. He touched the blonde's face. "Sam, you O.K.?"

Sam looked up at Kurt. "You're so fucking hard inside me."

Kurt nodded. "Breathe, baby."

"Kurt, it feels so…"

Kurt grinned. "We're just getting started." He thrust, slowly at first, looking for right angle. "Kurt!" Ah, there it is.

Sam's body opened around him, and Kurt finally let himself go. He snapped his pelvis and slammed into Sam, hard and fast.

Sam arched into Kurt. Sam's hands moved over Kurt feverishly, touching anywhere they could. He anchored his fingers into Kurt's ass, feeling Kurt's buttocks flex with every forceful thrust.

Kurt wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, and pumped it. "Come with me, baby." They exploded around each other.

Kurt slid out of Sam. He tossed the condom into the waste basket by his desk, picked up his shirt and wiped the spunk off Sam's stomach. Kurt laid on his side next to Sam, elbow bent, head resting in his cupped hand. He rubbed the back of his fingers over Sam's thigh, and watched Sam recover.

Sam's eyes were still closed when a smile stretched across his face. His eyes opened and he laughed out loud. "If I had known back in high school that you could do this…" Sam flicked a tired hand up, indicating their two bodies. "I never would have let you out of the choir room."

Kurt laughed, threw a leg across Sam's body, and cuddled into his side. "Yeah, well, there's a lot we didn't know in high school."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: And Girl**

Sam put his key in the lock, but the door swung open before he could turn it. Quinn grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "Where the hell have you been? I've been leaving you messages for an hour."

"What…."

"Never mind, listen." Quinn punched a code into the portable phone, and handed it to Sam.

**Mr. Evans, this is Dorothy Han at Stanford Engineering. Please call us to schedule a second interview.**

Sam stared at the phone and then gave it back to Quinn.

"What are you waiting for? Call them."

"Yeah, right." Sam's fingers shook as he scrolled through the numbers on his Blackberry. Quinn stood beside him, listening as he made the appointment. "Thursday, 2 PM, thank you."

Sam hit end call. He looked at Quinn, still a little dazed. "I made the short list."

Quinn squealed and hugged him. "Congratulations! Sam that's great!" She stepped back. "We should celebrate. Come on, I'll take you out to dinner."

"Sure." Sam blushed and slid his eyes away from Quinn. "Ummm, Kurt's not coming home for dinner?"

"No, he's up to his eyebrows in material and mannequins. He's going to be late." Quinn turned to leave the kitchen. "Give me a minute to change."

* * *

><p>While he waited for Quinn, Sam sent a text to Kurt.<p>

**Quinn and I are going out to celebrate. I got a second interview with Stanford Engineering.**

**Congrats! Have fun with Quinn. See you later.**

* * *

><p>Quinn popped her head into the kitchen. "Ready?"<p>

Sam's idea of a celebration dinner was burghers and fries at South St. Burgher Co. After dinner, they decided to check out a local Karaoke Bar. They found a table and ordered a pitcher of beer. They laughed, as one delusional singer after another tried to prove that they were the next American Idol. Half way through their beer, they decided that they should do everyone in the bar a favour, and show them what real performers could do. Standing on the small stage, singing together, felt like home.

Walking back to the apartment, their fingers grazed, and without consciously deciding to do so, they found themselves holding hands. Quinn leaned her head against Sam's arm. "You know, except for the beer; that felt a lot like Glee Club."

Sam chuckled. "Well, except for the beer, and Rachel Berry."

"Right, Rachel." Quinn laughed with Sam. "I should have taken a picture of us, and sent it to her."

* * *

><p>Sam leaned against the wall in the hallway as Quinn struggled to unlock the apartment door. "Oh, I forgot." Quinn bumped the door with her hip, and said, "Open Sesame!" The door unlocked and Quinn turned to Sam. "See, you just have to know the magic word."<p>

Sam closed the door and turned to see Quinn swaying slightly to the tune they sang in the Karaoke Bar. The apartment was dark, except for the city lights flickering through the windows. It was as quiet as it ever got in New York. Quinn sang softly, and started down the hall to her room. Sam touched her arm. She stopped and looked at him.

Sam didn't say anything, he stared down at the young woman who wasn't much more than a shadow in the darkness of the apartment. "Sam?"

Pictures flashed through Sam's mind; Quinn frowning at her laptop, Quinn laughing around a slice of pizza, Quinn licking ice cream off a spoon, Quinn lying in Kurt's lap, Quinn running her hands through Kurt's hair, Quinn kissing him last night, kissing Kurt, Kurt kissing him. Sam pulled Quinn close, and found her mouth in the shadows. Her mouth opened under his, their tongues and lips slid over each other. Sam folded his arms around her, and pulled her even closer.

Quinn's hands roamed his back, dug into his waist and clenched his ass. Sam slid his hand under her T-shirt and felt her skin, warm and soft. Quinn sighed his name, a whisper in the near dark. Images shimmered behind Sam's eyelids; Quinn laughing with Kurt, Kurt smiling at Sam, Sam kissing Kurt, Kurt kissing Quinn, Quinn kissing both of them. Sam opened his eyes, and stared at Quinn. This was so screwed up!

Quinn fisted her hand into Sam's shirt, and pulled him into her room. Sam watched as she pulled her T-shirt off. He knew this was fucked up, and he just didn't care. He unbuttoned his shirt, and Quinn ran her hands over his chest. She rubbed her face across his skin. "You smell good." She kissed over his ribs. "I like…" She sucked and nipped across his abdomen. "…the way you taste."

Sam pulled her head back to find her mouth. Quinn wound her arms around his waist, her hands traced his back. Sam kissed down her neck, and nipped at her shoulder. Quinn pulled away, hooked her hand into the waist of his jeans, and tugged him forward as she walked backward. Quinn felt the bed behind her, and released Sam. She unhooked her bra, and tossed it. She smiled at Sam, and motioned to his shirt. He shrugged out of it, and cast it away. Quinn grinned as she reached for the button on her jeans, and nodded at him to do the same. They watched each other as they unziped, and slowly revealed their bodies. Quinn was all creamy soft skin. Sam was just as pale but not soft, he liked to work out and it showed.

Quinn sat on the bed, and scooted back, making room for Sam. Quinn slipped onto her back, and Sam covered her. He licked into her mouth. Quinn's arms wrapped around him, as she arched into him. She brought one leg up, knee bent, foot flat on the bed, opening her body. Sam pressed his pelvis against Quinn's; he rubbed his cock against her heat. Quinn thrust her hips up, into Sam. She tipped her head back, and Sam kissed down her throat. He moved down her body, running his tongue lightly over each nipple. He sucked down the side of her breast, and nipped at her ribs.

Quinn pushed on Sam's shoulder, he rolled onto his back and she straddled him, sitting over his thighs. She smiled down at him. "So pretty, Sam." Her eyes wandered the bounty beneath her. "Where to start?" She took one of Sam's hands, and licked across the palm. She kept his hand in hers, as she stretched over him. She placed his hand beside his head, and patted it there, against the mattress. She took his other hand and did the same thing. She leaned over Sam, her fingers lightly touching his wrists, and traced slowly down each of his arms, until she reached his torso. She slid her hands over him, and followed them with her mouth. She worked her way down Sam's body, stroking, kissing, licking.

Quinn knelt between Sam's legs, rubbed her face along his upper thigh, inhaling the scent at his groin; soap, and heat, and Sam. She licked up the length of his shaft, and swirled her tongue around the head. She wrapped her hand around Sam and stroked lightly. She wasn't trying to get him off; she just liked the feel of him.

Sam tugged on Quinn's hair. "Come here."

Quinn snuggled into Sam's side. He wrapped one arm around her, fingers splayed over her hip. His head resting on top of hers, he ghosted his other hand down her body. He slid his fingers through her pubic hair. She let her legs fall open. Sam cupped her mound in the palm of his hand, pressing into her. Quinn turned her head and opened her mouth on Sam's chest, licking the skin.

Sam spread his fingers against her folds, moving his hand to the rhythm of Quinn's thrusting hips. He sent one finger searching, sliding around her clit, rubbing along one side. Quinn's head fell back onto Sam's shoulder. She bit her lip, and thrust against his hand. "No, wait." She slid down, took Sam's cock in her mouth, sucked and licked…and then she was gone.

Quinn opened a drawer in her bedside table, and took out a condom. She opened it, and rolled it on to Sam. She ran her hand along his inner thigh, licked his balls once, and dropped a quick kiss on his thigh. She took one of Sam's hands and turned over, pulling him with her. She lowered her head and shoulders to the mattress, her knees under her, her ass in the air. Sam knelt behind her. She reached between her legs, took Sam's cock, and guided it to her.

Sam thrust; he held onto Quinn's hips and pushed into her. He fucked Quinn hard, and deep, but slow. She felt each individual thrust before the next one started. Sam listened to Quinn's body, feeling her response, worried he was being too rough. Quinn picked up Sam's rhythm, and thrust back against him. "Yes. God, Yes!"

Quinn reached back between her legs, and held her hand out flat. On every thrust, Sam's balls brushed against her hand. "Fuck!"

Sam slipped a hand between Quinn's legs, sliding his fingers in her slick heat. He fucked her faster now, and on each thrust, his finger slid along her clit. Quinn covered Sam's hand with her own. She guided his hand against her clit, faster, harder. "Sam!" Quinn started to shake under him, and Sam lost it.

While Sam tossed the condom, Quinn pulled the comforter and sheets back up. They snuggled together under the blankets, Sam spooned around Quinn. Their eyes closed, their breathing slowed… they fall asleep, still curled around each other, like new born puppies.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the apartment quietly. It was 1:45 AM. He shifted the strap of his messenger bag, and rubbed the back of his neck. He passed the living room, and registered that the couch was still in couch, not bed, mode. He smiled and quickened his pace. Quinn's door was open. By the various LED lights flickering in the darkness, Kurt could see that there were two people in Quinn's bed. He crossed the room, and stood beside the bed, looking down at them. <em>So beautiful, his lovers.<em> Kurt shook his head, shocked at his own thoughts. What? It wasn't the word beautiful that surprised him, because they were beautiful. It wasn't the word lovers, either, because hello, he was having sex with both of them. No, it was the word, his…since when was he so possessive? Did he even have a right to be possessive of these two? Maybe not, but Kurt couldn't deny how he felt. He smiled again, watching them sleep. He didn't know why, but they felt like his.

He stroked Quinn's hair and turned to go. Quinn's hand latched on to his. "Kurt?" Her voice was still asleep.

Kurt knelt by the bed, her hand in his. "Shhh! Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

Quinn tugged on his hand. "Come to bed."

Kurt kissed her hand and put it back on her pillow. "No, you're with Sam. Another time."

Quinn opened her eyes. "Don't be an idiot. We missed you. Now, come to bed."

Kurt laughed softly, and stood to pull his clothes off. Quinn pushed the covers back, and slid over, leaving a space between Sam and her. Kurt slipped in between them, and Quinn pulled the covers over them. She snuggled into his side. "That's better."

Sam's eyelids fluttered half way open. "Hey, Kurt." He wrapped Kurt's arm around his shoulders, and rolled over, his back pressed against Kurt's side.

Kurt looked over at Quinn, surprised by Sam's easy, sleepy welcome. Quinn smacked his head lightly. "Told you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Home**

Sam was very calm as he left the offices of Stanford Engineering. He smiled and waved to the receptionist. He stood quietly in the elevator, and got out at ground level, his pace slow and measured. He pushed through the glass doors, out on to the sidewalk. He walked about ten steps away from the entrance, and punched the air. "Yes!" Once wasn't enough, Sam jumped into the air again, punching his fist high. "Yes!" This was New York, so no one cared about Sam's gymnastics, they just walked around him. Sam stepped out of the human traffic, into a doorway alcove. He pulled out his phone, and sent a text.

**To: Kurt**

**To: Quinn**

**Subject: Got It! Dinner's on me!**

* * *

><p>Sam paced the living room. He told Kurt and Quinn to dress for dinner, but he didn't think it would take them forever. He checked his watch, 6:30. They had reservations for 7PM. If they weren't ready in five minutes, he was going to start banging on their bedroom doors. Footsteps rang out on the hardwood floor. Sam turned towards the sound. "Wow! You look amazing!"<p>

Kurt stood at the entrance to the living room. He wore a black suit that fit his lean frame perfectly, and a white shirt. It was a very elegant, very traditional look, until you noticed the black eyeliner and the glitter in his hair. He looked like a rock star on the red carpet.

Kurt crossed the room, and stopped in front of Sam. He touched the knot of Sam's tie, and spoke softly. "So do you, Mr. Evans."

Sam wore a charcoal grey suit. It was his interview suit, his only suit. His shirt was pale grey. His tie was silver; an Armani from Kurt's collection.

Kurt put his hand at the back of Sam's neck. Sam put one hand on Kurt's hip. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

High heels clicked on hardwood; both men turned as one, Kurt's hand resting in the small of Sam's back. Quinn was wearing a sleeveless, fitted dress, with a full skirt. She was a vision in red; red shoes, red dress, red lipstick.

Sam whistled, and Quinn laughed. She crossed the room to join them. Sam kissed her cheek. "You look lovely, Quinn."

Kurt took her hand, and bowed over it. "You make me think I'm straight."

Quinn laughed, and steped between them. She wrapped her arms around their waists. "Gentlemen, let's party!"

* * *

><p>The maître d' showed them to a table, in the center of the room, next to the dance floor. He handed them each a leather bound menu. "I will send a waiter to your table."<p>

Quinn opened her menu, and looked around the restaurant. "Wow! Sam, are you kidding me? This is so not McDonald's"

Sam looked around at the starched table cloths, and crystal wine glasses. "I had no idea it was going to be this fancy. I just found it on the internet under restaurants for special occasions."

Kurt glanced through the menu. "Considering the price of the entrees, I suggest we skip dessert."

They ordered a bottle of house red, which iwas still more money than Sam had ever spent on a bottle of wine before. But he wasn't going to worry about money tonight. Tonight, he was celebrating!

Kurt raised his glass. "To Manhattan's newest engineering whiz kid!"

Quinn raised her own glass. "To Sam!"

Sam clinked his glass to theirs. "To friends and lovers." He raised his eyebrows, and smiled suggestively. Quinn swatted at Sam's hand, and Kurt laughed at both of them.

They lingered over dinner. Tonight, no one was stressed about anything. Quinn's exams were over, Kurt's design project was finished, and Sam had a job. For the three of them, life just couldn't get any better.

In the corner of the dance floor, on a small stage, a trio played background music. When the soft strains of a waltz floated over the room, Sam asked Quinn to dance. Kurt sipped his wine and smiled, watching Sam and Quinn turn in slow circles on the dance floor. They looked perfect together, his lovers.

Something about the elegance of the restaurant persuaded Sam to use the kind of manners he had only ever seen in movies. He helped Quinn into her chair, and held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt stepped into Sam's arms on the dance floor. "You always surprise me, Sam Evans."

"Don't try and tell me that guys don't ask you to dance, Kurt, because I don't believe you."

"Not straight guys, not in restaurants like this."

Sam spoke low, against Kurt's ear. "Yeah, well, I'm not so straight anymore, am I?"

Quinn sat at their table, watching the two men dancing. They were so fucking hot together!

As the last notes of the dance dissipated on the air, Kurt and Sam came back to the table. Quinn smiled at them as they took their seats. "It's ridiculous how hot you both looked out there."

Kurt looked over at Sam, and they both leaned in to kiss Quinn. Sam kissed her on the lips and Kurt kissed her neck. Quinn's head fell back and her eyes closed.

Kurt sat back in his seat. "So, Sam, when do you start?"

"In two weeks. I'm a little worried about that, actually. I don't think two weeks is enough time to find a place to live."

Kurt and Quinn exchanged stares. "What are you talking about?" Quinn was pissed.

Sam heard the anger, and looked at Quinn anxiously, but he couldn't figure out what he had said wrong. "I'm going to be staying in New York. I need a place to live."

Kurt touched his napkin to his lips. "You already have a place to live."

Sam played with his fork, nervously. "It was enough that you guys let me crash with you for these past two weeks."

Quinn leaned over the table, and whispered furiously. "How the hell are we supposed to fuck you, if you aren't living with us?"

Sam blushed. "I didn't think you wanted this to be more than a short term thing."

Kurt reached across the table and took Sam's hand. His other hand clasped Quinn's. He held both their hands on the table top. "Sam, we want you." Kurt glanced at Quinn, and then locked eyes with Sam. "We want you to live with us, to be with us, to come home to us." Kurt dropped Sam's hand, and sat back in his chair. "If that's what you want?"

Sam stared at both of them. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, really."

Sam eyes started to tear up, and he took a deep breath. "God, Yes. I never want to leave you guys."

Quinn clapped her hands. "Yes!" She slid onto Sam's lap, hugging him.

Kurt stood and walked around the table. He put his arm around Sam, tilted the other man's chin up, and kissed him. "Welcome home!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Perfect Triangle**

They tried walking home from the restaurant. It only took two blocks, for them to change their minds. Quinn was freezing, and her shoes weren't made to actually walk in. They piled into a taxi. They'd had just enough wine to make them forget that the cab driver could see them in the rear view mirror. Sam curled into Kurt, pressing kisses into his neck. Quinn ran her fingers through Sam's hair, while she and Kurt sealed their mouths together. Kurt turned to Sam, nipping his upper lip, and sliding their tongues together. Sam palmed Quinn's face, traced her lip with his thumb. Quinn sucked Sam's thumb into her mouth, and Sam gasped. Sam pulled away from Kurt's mouth and looked at Quinn. Her eyes laughed at Sam, as she bit the side of his thumb. "Shit!"

Kurt laughed at Sam's reaction. He leaned down and stage whispered near Sam's ear. "Quinn's just a tad oral."

Quinn sat up, away from Kurt, and smacked his arm. "Hey!"

Kurt pulled her back against him. "I'm not complaining. I'm deeply appreciative, and I'm sure Sam is too."

The taxi pulled up to the curb. Quinn hopped out first, and paid the cabbie. She turned to Sam and Kurt, and slipped between them. They took the three cement steps to the apartment building together, their arms around each other. None of them noticed the cabbie staring after them as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked their apartment door and stood aside for Quinn and Sam to enter. He closed and locked the door, and turned to find both his lovers waiting for him. He leaned back against the door, and just looked at them. His eyes moved from one to the other, both blonde, both beautiful. They made an attractive couple, standing there together, but they weren't a couple. They were two sides of a triangle; Kurt's triangle. They were his. Quinn and Sam belonged to him. This wasn't arrogance or delusion on his part; it was just the way things were. Kurt's mind didn't shy away from the truth any longer. He wasn't sure if they themselves were aware of it, but he felt it, he saw it. Their very bodies revealed the truth. They turned towards him, the way flowers turn towards the sun. If Kurt believed in prayer, which he didn't, he would pray that the way the three of them felt about each other, now, right this second, never changed.<p>

Kurt moved towards them, smiling. He raised his hands, stroking their hair. He glanced at Quinn. "My room or yours?"

"Yours. You have better sheets." Quinn looked down at her dress. "I don't want this sitting on the floor all night. I'm going to get changed."

Kurt and Sam watched Quinn start down the narrow hall. Kurt turned to Sam and undid the knot in his tie. "Get naked, and join us."

* * *

><p>Quinn hung up her dress, stripped off her bra and panties and threw them in her laundry basket. She looked at her robe lying over her desk chair, and left it there. Why bother? She washed off her make-up, brushed her teeth, and crossed the hall to Kurt's room.<p>

Sam and Kurt were already in bed, both naked. The blankets were turned back, out of the way. Kurt was kissing Sam, leaning over him, running his hand down Sam's side. Sam's arms trailed down Kurt's back, one hand clenched on Kurt's ass. They looked so fucking hot. Quinn felt her face flush. Her body temperature rose just watching them together. She hesitated in the doorway. She'd been with Kurt, and she'd been with Sam. She was a little nervous about being with them both together, and she wasn't sure they wanted her.

Kurt must have E.S.P. because, just as Quinn decided that she should go back to her own room, Kurt pulled away from Sam and held his hand out to her. Sam turned. "What took you so long?"

Quinn sat in the middle of the bed. She looked at the men, her eyes moving from one to the other. "So, how do we do this?"

Sam sat up. Glances flew between the three of them. Sam and Quinn turned to Kurt. He was lounging on the bed, arm bent at the elbow, head in his hand. "Oh, right, like I'm the expert?"

Quinn laughed. "Well, you're the one whose always been in charge during our games."

Sam looked from Quinn to Kurt. "Games?"

"Your dreams put me in charge."

Sam's head played ping pong between the other two. "Dreams?"

"Kurt Hummel!" Quinn knew that wasn't the only reason Kurt had always been in charge. "You are a major control freak. You need to be in control."

"I do not!"

"Really?" Quinn turned to Sam. "Sam, would you say Kurt was in control when you guys had sex?"

Sam's cheeks tinted pink. "Yes..?"

"Well, of course, duh! It was all new to Sam."

"This is new for all of us." Quinn reached over and tapped Kurt's arm. "Tag. You're it."

"Fine, I'm in charge." Kurt sat up and gave Quinn a dirty look. "The first rule is: You're not allowed to talk." He was pissed. "You realize you've completely killed the mood?"

Quinn shifted on the bed until she was next to Kurt. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and snuggled into his side. "You're right, I'm sorry." Quinn turned her face into Kurt's chest, and licked a line down the center of his body. She slid down and sucked his cock into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Kurt fell on to his back, pulling Sam down with him. Sam leaned over Kurt, and slid his tongue between the other man's lips. Quinn swirled her tongue around Kurt's cock, and reached for Sam's. She curled her hand around him, and stroked his length.

Sam slid his hand down Kurt's side, and cupped the other man's hip. His fingers splayed over Kurt's ass. Quinn shifted to kneel between Kurt and Sam. She pulled off Kurt and went down on Sam. She wrapped her hand around Kurt, and ran her thumb over the head of his cock. Sam pulled away from Kurt's mouth. He and Kurt pulled Quinn up between them. Kurt bit into her mouth. He grazed his hand down her body, and pressed his fingers into her slick center. Sam nipped small bites over her breast, and pushed two fingers into her vagina. Quinn thrust her pelvis up into their hands. She sent her hands seeking down the bodies of the men on either side of her. She stroked their hips, and dug her fingers into their asses.

Quinn turned her mouth from Kurt and kissed Sam. Kurt rolled off the bed, and took lube and condoms out of his bedside table. He walked around the bed, and curved in behind Sam. He kissed Sam's shoulder, and reached for Sam's cock. He found Quinn's hand already there. Kurt raised himself on one elbow, so he could see Quinn over Sam's body. He delivered three sharp slaps to Quinn's ass and smiled when he heard her moan into Sam's mouth. He settled back down behind Sam and reached between the other man's legs to cup his balls.

Sam rolled Quinn over onto her back. He straddled her, leaning down to drop kisses over her jaw, and neck. He took one of her hands in each of his, and stretched both their arms above Quinn's head. He leaned down, and kissed Quinn. His head was down, his mouth on Quinn's. His ass raised in the air. Not a position that Kurt could be expected to ignore. He knelt behind Sam. He kissed and bit into Sam's ass. He spread his ass cheeks apart, and licked over Sam's entrance. Sam moaned and pushed his ass back against Kurt. Kurt lubed two fingers and slid them into the other man.

Sam gasped. "Yes, Kurt! God!" Sam slid one hand down Quinn's body, and glided his fingers through her heat. He pressed over and around her clit. "Sam!" Quinn rocked against Sam's hand. Kurt rolled a condom on himself, and another one onto Sam. Kurt stroked Sam's cock, as Sam fingered Quinn's clit. Quinn grabbed Sam's shoulders. "Sam, now! Please!"

Sam fucked the blonde beneath him. Kurt added more lube, and pressed three fingers into Sam. Sam fucked himself into Quinn and back onto Kurt's fingers. Kurt held Sam's hips and pushed his cock into him. "God!" Kurt bit into Sam's shoulder.

Quinn watched Sam over her, and Kurt behind him. Oh! My! God! This is fucking amazing! She wrapped one arm around Sam's back, and held Kurt's hip with the other. Sam arched his back and thrust into Quinn. He spilled into the condom, and went still inside her, his breathing ragged. Sam's orgasm started a domino effect; his ass clamped down on Kurt's cock, pushing Kurt to spill into his own condom. Kurt dropped his head on Sam's back for a second, and then pulled out, flopping down beside the other two. He removed his condom and tossed it into his wastebasket. Sam pulled out of Quinn, and tossed his condom after Kurt's.

Kurt pulled Quinn over him, her back to his chest. He spread her legs, smoothing his hands over her thighs. He slid his fingers over her. Sam lifted his head and watched them. He leaned over and took Kurt's hand off Quinn. He kept Kurt's hand clasped in his, their fingers twined, while he went down on Quinn. He licked over her clit, and then sucked it. Quinn's legs trembled, and then her whole body went rigid. Kurt let Quinn slide off him, onto the mattress between him and Sam.

"Jesus Christ!" The first to recover, Quinn spoke for all of them.

Sam sighed. "Amen, sister!"

"Please you guys, atheist over here."

"I don't believe we did that!" Sam turned his head on the mattress, to see the other two. "You know this is seriously messed up, right?"

Quinn nodded. "We are so screwed!"

Kurt climbed over Quinn, settled himself between the other two, and pulled them both into his arms. "No, sweetie, we're not screwed. We're screw…**ing." **

Silence….then Quinn giggled, and Sam chuckled, and soon all three of them were laughing so hard, their eyes teared up.

Kurt dropped a kiss into Sam's hair, and then Quinn's. "So, we're good, right? We're O.K. with being slightly unorthodox?"

Quinn snorted. "Slightly unorthodox? If, by that you mean, freaking insane. Then, yeah, I'm good with it."

Sam reached across Kurt, and took Quinn's hand in his. He held their clasped hands over Kurt's heart. "Yeah, dude, I'm good."

Kurt slid his hand down both their bodies. He stroked down their backs, and over their asses, soothing gentle touches. Quinn hooked a foot into the blankets, and tried to pull them up. Sam reached down and helped her. Snuggled together, they were just on the edge of sleep, when Kurt whispered. "We probably shouldn't mention this at the next McKinley reunion, right?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

Quinn folded their laundry into three piles. She added a T-shirt to Sam's pile, and laughed as she remembered Kurt standing in the kitchen, a puzzled expression on his face…

"Sam, what happened to my shirt?"

Sam looked at the shredded shirt in Kurt's hands, and shrugged. "I don't know, dude. It came out that way."

"It came out of the dryer that way?"

"Yeah."

Kurt sat at the table across from Sam. "You put my shirt in the dryer?"

"Yeah." Sam read Kurt's face. "I wasn't supposed to?"

Kurt tried for patience. "The label says hang-dry."

"What label?"

Kurt glanced over at Quinn. "You don't read the labels?"

Sam bit into his sandwich. "I didn't know clothes had labels. I just throw everything in the washer and dryer."

Quinn had never seen Kurt so absolutely appalled. Sam wasn't allowed to do the laundry anymore.

Their ménage a trois was still in the adjustment phrase, but they were working things out. Originally, the two men had tried to share closet space, but it made Kurt crazy. Sam found an old armoire at a flea market and refinished it. They moved it into the living room, which had become Sam's room, sort of. He kept all his stuff in the living room; his clothes, and laptop, and guitar, but he slept in Kurt's room. They all slept in Kurt's room. The very first weekend after Sam decided to live with them permanently, they went out and bought a king sized bed. Kurt's room was a little larger than Quinn's so they put it in there. It took up almost the whole room, and Kurt complained about the visual esthetic, but they all knew he loved it.

Quinn put Kurt's stack of laundry on the king sized bed, technically Kurt's bed, although they all considered it theirs. To Quinn, this bed was a symbol of their relationship. This was where they talked, and planned, and dreamed. This was where they laughed, and made love to each other. Quinn smiled and patted the bed before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Sam walked home from work. Spring was finally strangling winter in New York. Today marked three months with Stanford Engineering; his trial period was over, he was now a permanent hire. People gave him strange looks as they passed by, and Sam realized that he was smiling at nothing. Very uncool, but Sam didn't care. He didn't care what strangers thought about him, not anymore. His job was great, but his life was even better. This thing with Kurt and Quinn was weird. Sam still blushed sometimes when he thought about what he did with them, but … God! They made him happy!<p>

Sam's feet knew the way, which was fortunate because Sam wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Kurt and Quinn, and home. Quinn was all soft and cuddly in the morning when she woke up. Kurt was NOT; the other man was not a nice person until he'd had his first cup of coffee. Sam laughed remembering last Saturday morning…

Sam woke up slowly, no alarm this morning, he could take his time. He stretched, and sent his hand searching over the sheets. Kurt was gone, but Quinn was still in bed. He shifted over and curled around her. She snuggled back against him, and he put his arm around her waist, and nuzzled into her neck. Quinn sighed, and moved her hand back over his hip, pulling him closer. Sam's cock nudged her ass, and he slipped his fingers between her legs. Quinn reached between their bodies, separated her ass cheeks so that Sam could rub his cock between them. Quinn stroked his hip. He slid his cock against her, and his fingers into her. Quinn was wet and ready, and shit! He needed a condom. He backed away from Quinn, into Kurt. Sam started in surprise, and Kurt grinned. He rolled a condom onto Sam, stroked his cock a few times and then stepped away. Kurt sat at his desk, crossed his legs, and took a sip of his coffee. Kurt wanted to watch, and that made Sam so fucking hard.

"Sam?" Quinn's voice was still sleepy.

Sam slid into Quinn. He spoke low beside her ear. "Kurt wants to watch."

Quinn turned her head, looked over her shoulder, and smiled at Kurt. She snuggled back against Sam. She talked as Sam fucked her, one word between each thrust. "Most…people…think…he's …gay…but …he's …really…just…a …pervert!" Kurt's crystal laugh floated through Sam's heart. Quinn slipped her fingers down and touched herself. Sam put his hand over hers, and copied her movement. Quinn cried out, and Sam followed her into orgasm. He pulled out, tossed the condom, and flopped on to his back.

Kurt took the breakfast tray from his desk, and carried it over to the bed. He sat on the bed and poured coffee for the other two. "You keep starting without me."

Quinn stuck her tongue out at him. "Can we help it if you're not a morning person?"

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the crowded subway, oblivious to the mass of sweaty humanity around him. He was going home; home to two people. This thing they had was strange, no question. It had all happened so fast. Sam had come to bunk on their couch for two weeks, and now he was a permanent part of Kurt's heart. Quinn had evolved into this relationship as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her reaction had given Kurt the courage to believe that it could work. And it was working; not just the sex, although the sex was more than Kurt had ever hoped for. The connection and caring between the three of them were what Kurt defined as home.<p>

Kurt smiled remembering Sam sitting on the couch in the living room strumming his guitar…

Kurt sat on the arm of the couch and watched Sam fiddle with the strings. "Something new?"

"Maybe, mostly I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, now that I'm working, we could probably afford a bigger place."

Something tugged at Kurt's heart, something that felt a lot like fear. "Why? Do you want your own bedroom?"

Sam shook his head and Kurt could breathe again. "Nah, dude, just thought we could use another bathroom."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Quinn had heard them talking from the kitchen. She came and sat on the coffee table facing the two men. "I could take my bubble baths without worrying that one of you needed the washroom."

Kurt snorted. "I haven't noticed you worrying about that so much."

Quinn grinned at him. "Well, I think about it sometimes."

Sam smiled at her. "Yeah, when one of us is pounding on the door."

"It would be nice." Kurt admitted. "But Sam, don't you have student loans to pay off?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but there's no rush."

Quinn had her own student loans. "Don't they start charging interest from the time you graduate?"

When Sam nodded again, they thought about it.

"I think we should wait on the moving idea for a while, and Sam puts his money into paying down the loans." Quinn looked at the other two parts of the triangle. "What do you guys think?"

Kurt wasn't much of a team player, he'd always been happy to forge his way alone. For their team of three, however, Kurt was more than willing to make an exception. Knowing that at least two other people in this world had his back was a very nice feeling. This feeling of warmth, and comfort, and connection…yeah, Kurt wasn't giving that up, not ever.

* * *

><p>as Kurt closed the apartment door, he could tell without even looking, that both his lovers were home. The radio was on in the kitchen, which meant that Quinn was home, and the TV was on in the living room which meant Sam was in there. It got a little noisy sometimes. Kurt dropped his keys on the hall table, and walked into the living room. Sam sat on the couch with his lap top. Kurt picked up the remote and turned the TV down. Sam looked up and smiled. "You're home!" Sam tipped his head back, and Kurt leaned over the couch to kiss him. Sam broke the kiss, and put his laptop on the couch beside him. Kurt walked around the couch and sat in Sam's lap. His arms circled Sam's neck. Sam's arms wrapped around Kurt's back. They kissed each other deeply; tongues and lips and warmth. Kurt lifted his head.<p>

Sam smiled at him. "That's better."

Kurt laughed, and got up. Sam went back to his laptop, and Kurt crossed the hall to the kitchen. Quinn stood at the sink, rinsing vegetables. Kurt stopped behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and tucked his head on her shoulder. Quinn turned her head, and smiled. "Hey, sweetie, good day?"

Kurt waited while Quinn dropped the veggies in the colander, and shut the water off. He turned her into his arms, and held her close. Quinn locked her arms around his neck, and Kurt dipped his head. Their lips and tongues slid against each other. Kurt clenched a fist in Quinn's hair, and tugged. Quinn swatted him away. "Don't start anything you're not going to finish, Hummel!"

Kurt laughed and let her go. "Later?"

"Definitely!"

"Give me a minute to change and I'll come help you."

In his room, Kurt changed into an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt, wondering how he got so lucky. The words from a song in the Sound of Music played on repeat in his head.

_For here you are standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_ So, somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_ I must have done something good_

Kurt shook his head and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Now, if he could just get Sam to stop calling him dude, life would be perfect!

**The End**


End file.
